Inevitable
by LoreleiSiren
Summary: A steamy Tiva fic. Ziva ends a failed date and runs into none other than Tony DiNozzo. What happens when Tony and Ziva finally decide to give into their sexual tension?


A smut fic for Tiva. A bit OOC, but it's still steamy. ;)

Enjoy, and drop off a review!

* * *

It was the way she entered the room. She sauntered, her tanned hips swayed conspiratorially from the confines of that red dress. It was cut open, lining with the top of her pelvis perfectly. She walked with an air of confidence, reeling in all those around her.

He watched her from the confines of his booth. Without consideration, he knew she needed to be his. He knew she needed to know it as well. There were no ifs about it.

She stopped at the bar, not making her way to DiNozzo.

"Apple Martini, please," she orders the bartender.

The older man glanced up from the glass he was cleaning, only to do a double-take. Her sultry, elegant attire was much too formal for his pub.

After a moment, he realized he had been staring at how the scarlet dress wrapped its way down her body. With a gruff clearing of the throat, he snapped himself out of a tabooed fantasy and gave her a nod.

Oblivious, she leaned against the counter as she continued to contemplate how her date could have ended so terribly.

It was at that moment that Tony DiNozzo appeared next to her. "Told you it was a bad idea." He ended his jibe with a mouthful of scotch.

Ziva felt her face get hot as she realized she had been caught brooding about her night. "Tony. You do not need to rub it in my head." She snatched the martini set in front of her and downed it in a flourish.

He eyed her appreciatively, noticing the small bit of liquor that had collected at the corner of her mouth. He wanted to lick it off right then and there. "So what went wrong? He wasn't charming? Not funny? Spilled his drink on you?" His eyes roamed the curves of her body, not noticing a flaw in her dress or otherwise.

"I do not want to discuss my business with you, Tony," she replied heatedly. "It is not a good time."

She sucked at her recently refilled martini, taking it more slowly this time.

He eyed over her face; embarrassment resided there, along with anger and sadness. He felt his own heart twinge with hers.

"He doesn't deserve you, Zi," he murmured after finishing the remains of his scotch. "Not if he let you walk away." 'Especially looking like that,' he added mentally.

His words seemed to spark something in her. After gulping the rest of her martini, she slammed the glass against the counter and turned on him. "Who then, Tony? Who the hell 'deserves' me?" Her eyes were fierce, and her tone was scathing. She obviously didn't believe there could be anyone out there. Not for her, anyways.

It was that bitter question that made DiNozzo act as rashly as he did. He slammed his own glass down before meeting her eyes determinedly. "Me."

That answer threw her. Honestly, she didn't expect it. Their continual, sexually-tensioned banter was who they they were, their entire relationship. And Tony was ending it right here and now, on a terrible evening in a bar.

"Can we just stop pretending already?" he pleaded bitterly. "You know it. I know it."

Ziva stared at him with wide eyes. And maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was the accumulation of years of sexual tension finally coming to the surface. She didn't know. All she knew was that in the next moment, she was greedily pressing her lips against Tony's.

Tony froze for a moment, too surprised to react. But the feeling of Ziva's lips massaging his snapped him back to the present. With vigor, he kissed her back.

After indulging for a few hot moments, Ziva pulled away to look at him. "Maybe we should take this elsewhere."

Those words had Tony's blood flowing. He gave a nod before capturing her hand and pulling her outside to his car.

* * *

They were only able to restrain themselves as far as the elevator. After all, years of hot, repressed tension was erupting to the surface all at once. As soon as the doors dinged closed, Ziva recaptured Tony's lips to hers.

He kissed back eagerly, gliding his hands down the slender curves of her back before they rested on her ass. He squeezed her there, causing her to kiss him more fiercely.

She ran her tongue along his lips, tasting him. Their tongues began to mingle before Tony broke it off to begin kissing his way down her neck. He continued until he reached just above her collarbone. He began to suck there, surely leaving a mark for the morning. Ziva emitted a soft moan, causing Tony to become more erect; she was proving to be a vocal lover.

The elevator dinged, causing them to break their heated moment. They quickly shuffled out of the elevator and to Tony's door.

Tony fumbled with his keys, causing the all too impatient Ziva to press her lips against his neck, leaving red lipstick stains.

Finally, the door was open. As soon as it closed again, the kissing session resumed. They slowly made their way to the bedroom, never leaving their mouths unoccupied.

Tony kicked off his shoes, never breaking stride. Ziva tugged off his t-shirt and then his tight jeans. She threw them to God knows where as she finally felt the edge of a bed press against the back of her knees.

Tony had been waiting to take off her little red dress all night. So now, when it was finally time, he couldn't bother with the zipper. He placed his two hands at the back and ripped the dress from her body.

Ziva gasped but couldn't bring herself to care; she has much more pressing needs.

Standing before him, Ziva was clad in a dark, lacy panties and bra set, set above her kitten high heels. She was mesmerizing.

Tony wrestled her onto the bed, pushing her heels off her as he did so.

She used her hands to tug his boxers off of him, allowing his erect penis to meet her. She worked it in her hands as she continued to kiss Tony's mouth. She stroked its full length then moved to massage his balls. She squeezed them, causing him to groan against her.

Tony yanked the bra from her body, letting her large breasts loose. The nipples were erect, and he began nibbling at them. He sucked her boob, attempting to take it fully in his mouth. He used his free hand to knead her other breast, pinching it at the nipple.

At this point, Ziva was moaning, grinding against her lover. "Tony," she whined. "I need you."

"Not yet," he whispered seductively.

He began to slowly, painstakingly move the hem of her panties. He pulled them up for a moment, allowing the material to clench at her clit. She moaned more loudly, bucking into the fabric.

"You like that?" he murmured with a smirk. He pulled the panties up farther, causing her hips to jerk again.

Before Ziva could really get into it, Tony pulled the panties off of her, throwing them off the bed.

Ziva couldn't take it any longer. She flipped Tony, securing him underneath her. In a flourish, she moved his length into her dripping hole.

She began to ride him, letting out squeals each time he bucked.

But Tony wouldn't have it. He wanted to prove to himself and to Ziva that she was His. He flipped them over and painstakingly pulled out of his lover. Ziva frowned but didn't protest.

Tony reached into the nightstand's drawer and pulled out a length of rope. He snatched Ziva's hands up and secured them to the bed post tightly.

He grinned down at her shocked expression. "You're mine. And I'm going to prove it to you."

Ziva could do nothing but moan and feel as Tony began sucking at her boobs. He sucked so hard, there were sure to be bruises. He began sucking her neck, her stomach, leaving marks of dominance behind. He was marking her as his.

He then moved into kissing those parts; he kissed her neck, her breasts, the plane of her stomach. Finally, he reached the wet destination. He began kissing, sucking at her clit. Ziva cried out, begging for more. He smiled as he dragged his teeth across her most sensitive area.

"Please," she cried. "Fuck me!"

Tony couldn't be harder. With a final kiss to her clit, he shifted until her was straddling her waist. Moving with slow precision, he shoved his full length into her at once.

Ziva screamed and writhed beneath him.

In the next instant, Tony pulled back out, then pushed himself back in.

The friction had both of them moaning, wanting more and more. Ziva needed him to move harder, deeper. He didn't disappoint.

"More!" she whimpered.

He kept a steady pace, moving out then forcing himself back into her tight little hole.

After a few moments, Tony could feel a mounting pressure. He held it back, wanting her to come first.

"Come for me," he ordered in her ear. "Come on, baby."

Ziva felt herself reaching a peak. With a final, bucking cry, she orgasmed. Her muscles contracted on Tony, pushing himself over the edge as well. He lifted her hips upwards, allowing him to spill completely into her.

"Good girl," he murmured huskily in her ear. "Good girl."

With a final kiss to her panting lips, Tony pulled out and laid on his back beside her, allowing the tingling pleasure to pulse through him.

For a brief moment, he wondered if Ziva would regret tonight; he knew he wouldn't.

When morning came, he would just have to prove again how alluring of a pair they could be.


End file.
